


They sing until they drop

by thenightwriter1



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Band Fic, Burnout - Freeform, Cheating, Depression, Drug Use, Exhaustion, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Multi, Romance, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:07:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27865853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenightwriter1/pseuds/thenightwriter1
Summary: What do you do when you're the only one running the band but don't want to ask for help. Well, you're Paranoia Clove lead singer of Killer Beauty dealing with your bandmates' vices and your worsen mental exhaustion after you find out your ex-boyfriend is gay and always has been.what if you're just starting out your band with your best friend and brother in law larry johnson? Then you're Sally Face lead of Sally face and the faceless.
Relationships: Chug/Maple (Sally Face), Todd Morrison/Neil, Travis Phelps/Phillip, larry/bella(sally face), paranoia/sally face
Kudos: 1





	They sing until they drop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bella Mire belongs to damedeath1399 on instagram

It was a Saturday afternoon as Paranoia laid exhausted in the Killer Beauty Tour bus. In a T-shirt, her band hoodie, ripped jeans and her normal off stage mask. A bland grey thing that she’d had for at least 5 years. The lead singer and songwriter was exhausted from the concert the night before. She was happy there wasn’t one tonight, her throat was still sore from the encore the band’s fans demanded. Not that Para didn’t enjoy the fans she just hated encores. Her and her band mates didn’t get to choose if they did them after a certain point of cheers and screaming. 

Most Encores Killer Beauty did were to stop fan rioting. Paranoia shivered at the thought, she didn’t want to remember the time she had to pull a teenager on stage to save them from being trampled. It wasn’t easy, but it was the life she lived, with Ashley, Maple and her life long best friend Bella Mire. Bella was the one who asked her to give it a try. If Paranoia hadn’t loved the rush of being on stage when they started, Bella would have had the lead singer role and she would have been the songwriter. Sometimes Paranoia wished she hated that rush. Then she wouldn’t have to dress up as a nearly completely different person every concert or TV show appearance. Then bumping around the tour bus wouldn’t make her feel guilty. No worrying about creating a bad image if she looked tired at a press party.

Especially never would have dated Phelps and been a coverup for him being gay. Never would have seen him being butt fucked by his drummer or found out he wanted to merge Killer Beauty into his stupid ass band. That definitely wouldn’t have happened if she was only Killer Beauty’s songwriter. However, then Paranoia would have never seen the stadiums packed with fans or done wicked duets with Bella on stage. Never would have let her hometown most likely. She loved Killer Beauty but damm it was tiring both emotionally and physically. 

Paranoia sighed heavily as she laid in her bed alone on the tour bus. Not even the driver was there to talk too. She stared at the ceiling before her phone chimed, it was the band’s manager Mr.Addison.

[ Kiddo, you mind joining a radio broadcast? They’re doing a contest for Killer Beauty V.I.P passes.]

Paranoia sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose, if there was one thing she hated more than encores it was private interviews. She took a moment to collect herself before typing a reply.

[When is it and does everyone need to be there? Also do I have to change if it’s today?]

[No need to change just wear your band jacket and I got a cab coming to get ya. They just need the main singer doll]

Addison’s reply caused Paranoia to roll her eyes as she climbed down from her bunk. Of course she didn’t really have a choice, he already had a pick up coming to get her. Paranoia stretched before she took off her hoodie and grabbed the leather band jacket. Really beautiful piece of clothing, one of the few pieces of merch the ladies actually had a hand in designing. Which Paranoia adored. The 26 year old yawned one last time as she found her sneakers jammed under Bella’s boots in the shoe box. They really needed an opposite box for boots, Paranoia slipped her jacket on and put on her shoes before grabbing a hairbrush. As she did so she heard a car horn, great no time for makeup. Paranoia exited the calm tired tour bus to see a black corvette waiting for her.

She walked over to the car and a man stepped out of the passenger side in a Holy Eyes T-shirt and Jeans. Paranoia closed her eyes for a second preparing to get in the car when the driver yelled,”Dude I told you I’d get the door you’re still wearing the fucking shirt man. You’ll piss her off.”

“It’s alright they’re a popular band I understand” Paranoia said with an annoyed sigh as she just got in the car,”Sorry I didn’t have much time to prepare so if there's a back entrance can we use that?”

“Oh of course” The Driver said as the guy in T-shirt shut the door behind Paranoia then got back in the car himself. There was awkward silence as Paranoia brushed her hair. The guy in the passenger seat gulped air as they drove away from the tour bus and the parking lot.

“Soooo you were just informed about the radio show?” The T-shirt man asked nervously. Clearly he thought he’d alright stepped on her foot by wearing the T-shirt. It had only been three months since the break up so interviewers, fans , and fuck even her friends tried to make it as if Holy Eyes, and Travis never existed. Paranoia found the act stupid but she was too tired to call him out on it.

“Yeah just got a text about it and let me guess they originally were going to do a Holy Eyes contest?” Paranoia rather stated as she finished with her hair,”But changed it to Killer Beauty because we’re in town and Holy eyes isn’t”

“No no” The guy said, shaking his hands nervously in front of him, Paranoia catching a glimpse of his left hand from behind the seat as he added,” My Brother has been planning this Killer Beauty contest for months. He just got a call you ladies were in town and-”

“Okay stop freaking out. I'm just tired okay?So I'm a tiny bit cranky” Paranoia said softly as she leaned back in her seat,”I had to do two sets of encores last night so I'm a bit out of it. Could I please have a moment to get a soda when we get to the station so I have a bit more energy?”

“Of course you can and there's snacks at the station too” The T-shirt guy said as he turned back to her,”You’ll have 30 minutes to prepare for the radio broadcast I promise”

\-----------------------------------

Paranoia gulped down the energy drink she’d been given as she walked into the station. She rubbed her borrow as she crushed the can and put it in the trash. She was not looking forward to the questions as she sat down at the table in the recording room. Thirty minutes her ass, they gave her ten minutes as the station runners were there early. Just fantastic, Paranoia sighed as she grabbed the headphones with her name on them with duct tape and sharpie. As long as she stayed cheerful she could make it through this without a problem.

“Hey Paranoia I’m Rhodey and this is my co hanker Jamie” A man said as he entered the room with a red-hair smiling ear to ear. She gave a small smile to them and waved,”Sorry we thought you’d been given a heads up we’d be starting early.”

“Don’t worry about it nice to meet you both” Paranoia said as she sat back in the chair,”Not the first time and probably won’t be the last.”

“Thanks for coming anyway. It means so much” Jamie said as she took the seat across from Paranoia. Her smile never wavering as she sat down and added,” So when we get started we’re going to talk a bit about the Killer Beauty’s current tour and then ask a few questions about what it’s like on the tour bus. Then Rhodey is going to start the trivia contest for V.I.P passes.”

“All you have to do is answer some questions and chat a bit, the show’s going to be about 2 hours long without song breaks. We’ve got some more drinks coming in and some snacks in about 20 minutes during our first song break” Rhodey said as he sat down between them. He was also smiling so at least Paranoia had the reassurance that they weren’t disappointed. Not all radio hosts liked her coming to their studio in jeans and a T-shirt. They usually expected the on stage appearance to be an all time thing. But Neither of these two were dressed fancy which meant she was good to be lazy.

“That sounds great, Sorry if I’m a little slow to start, had a long concert last night” Paranoia explained calmly with her hands in her pockets. The Hosts nodded in understanding as they got ready for the broadcast to start. Paranoia took a deep breath in and out as the show started.

“This Rhodey and Jamie on Nockfell Radio here with our special guest the lead singer of The hit band Killer Beauty, Paranoia. Jamie and I are just as excited as you listeners aren’t we Jamie?” Rhodey said into his mic as he looked to his co-host full of energy Paranoia wish she had at the moment. 

“We totally are folks. Paranoia here is just a delight to have in the studio. Anything you want to say to the listeners Paranoia”Jamie said as she looked over to Paranoia who sat up.

“Hello Darling listeners I can indeed confirm I am here and having a good time.” Paranoia said as she tried to match the other two's energy. Jamie gestured for Rhodey to take the lead as she gave Paranoia a thumbs up.

“Good to hear Paranoia” Rhodey said as he pulled out some flash cards,” We have Paranoia here today to talk about Killer beauty’s latest tour and for our contest near the end of the show. Isn’t that right Jamie?”

“We’re also going to be doing questions and answers with Paranoia after our second song break alright listeners? So stay tuned for that. Paranoia what about you tells about the band’s current tour” Jamie said as she slid a flashcard to paranoia with a ‘Just in case’ look.

“Well guys our current tour is across the U.S.A and our most recent concert was last night. Our Next stop is my hometown, this lovely station’s Nockfell. We’ll be doing songs from our first two albums. The midnight glory and Car crash meldies including the fan favorite song “ Pink punk blues” and bella’s personal favorite,”A Father’s Execution” We may also be doing some fan meet ups if we have the time.” Paranoia said as she didn’t even look at the card. She didn’t need reminders of something she helped plan.

“Ooo that sounds exciting doesn’t it Jamie?”

“It certainly does Rhodey. So Paranoia which one of Killer beauty’s songs is your favorite before we start the phone Q and A”

“Well my favorite song currently is “ the brakes are liars” I actually wrote that song long before Killer Beauty was a thing. It's kind of like my baby. I wrote it in Middle school with some of the events based in my childhood while others were metaphors” Paranoia said as she rested her chin on her hand, the lyrics of the song ran through her mind as she continued to answer the question,” In general some of my favorite songs are ones where I’ve hidden bits of my own past or my band mates past. Gives them a bit more feeling in my opinion”

I’m flying down a hill lighting fast and I don’t know if I’ll crash

“Wow didn’t know The brakes are liars had a story to it did you Jamie?”

I’m gripping on the handlebars, and my only choice is to go to Mars

“No I did not Rhodey. Paranoia what inspired The brakes are liars?” Jamie asked curiously. Paranoia sighed as she prepared her statement.

As the brakes don’t work, I’m gonna fly I might as well meet the sky

“It's based on a bike accident I had when I was younger” Paranoia said as both hosts turned to her,”Also with inner turmoil you know”

Cause the brakes fucking lied to me! They promised they’d stop easily.

“A bike accident? Is that why you-” Rhodey asked as he began to gesture to wear the mask was.

However, here I am about to fly as those fuckers lied  
“Yes it’s why I have a mask on” Paranoia said as she cut him off. Jamie punched him in the shoulder for pointing it out. They’d probably been told not to ask by Addison.

As I breath in the outer atmosphere, I wonder If I’ll die down here

“I'm sorry about Rhodey. Sometimes he doesn’t think before he asks questions. What about we moved to the question and answer after this song break” Jamie said as she pressed a button on the soundboard. An intern then came in with some energy drinks and snacks for the three as Jamie scolded Rhodey about the question he asked. The intern put them on the table as she did this. Paranoia was not paying attention to the hosts as she took an energy drink and popped it open. Deciding to finish listening to “The brakes are Liars” while the hosts argued during the break.

All I hear is the stars screaming as my jaw beaming out  
I’m being hit by asteroids while they screaming about fuckin boys  
Those brakes fucking lied to me and now the Stars are all I see  
Now the stars are all I see  
I wonder if I’ll make it to Mars if I let go of my Handlebars  
As I hear the stars scream I'm pulled back into reality  
Pulled back into reality  
Where the brakes aren’t the only ones who lied to me

\--------------------  
“Caller, you are on the air what your question?” Rhodey said as Paranoia drank more of her energy drink. Jamie was eating some chips as they waited for the question.

“My name is Sally Face. I was wondering how hard it is to sing with your mask? See I have a prosthetic face mask myself” The caller said as Paranoia put her can down and took a moment to think.

“Well Sally Face I still get perfect air circulation with my mask so the only issues I’d have on stage is with humidity and heat. Which is why I dress the way I do on stage” Paranoia said as she leaned on her hands,”I don’t know if it will be the same for you with your prosthetic.”  
“You could try practicing Sally face,” Rhodey said encouragingly as his co-host chuckled.  
“What about we both sing until we drop Sally Face? Sounds like a deal?” Paranoia said softly into her mic. There was a silence for a moment.  
“Sounds like a deal” Sally said in a calm but hopeful tone. This caused Paranoia to have a small genuine smile on her face.


End file.
